Secrets
by MadaSasu
Summary: "How would you like to study them on the inside of their race…?" Sasuke had a chance at a second life. He was to invade the kind that wanted to kill his kin, it was a mission, but he saw it as becoming human. For the second time. MadaSasu Rated for safety Vamp fic
1. Chapter 1

"Secrets"

I had an obsession. An unhealthy one at that… I was old enough to know how to protect myself and yet… I didn't want to… I was curious. I wanted to know why they did what they did. I took any chance to be around them secretly hiding. They were just amazing as a human could get! They seemed to always stick together unlike my kin who fight each other off.

I sat on top of a high tree with my journal writing down the day's fact about them. The hunters were tired and they just woke up. They went to sleep and woke when my kin did so that they could be awake to catch us. This was a new group I came across yesterday. It was a bunch of older men. They wore green vest and had many different personalities. They had yet to have a clue that I was here as the green one with bushy eyebrows did a weird pose challenging a silver haired one who was reading.

"Kakashi! I challenge you to a vampire chase. Whosoever takes it down first wins!" I held back a chuckle. Though he was talking about my kind I found his comments with his weird voice very funny.

"Guy I am reading… Later…" He pouted and started to walk away but stopped and turned to him again.

"But it will be gone by then. The moon is the direction." I raised a eyebrow not getting it till the silver haired one turned around to me with a stake gun and shot. I yelped and went backwards off the branch hanging by my legs as he kept shooting at me.

I get it! The moon was behind me! I laughed as I made sure my cloak was over my face and jumped down from the very tall tree running away. The green one ran after me and he was pretty fast! I dodged another stake and stopped abruptly doing a split making him trip over me. I got up sticking my tongue at him and ran to the bar.

Every vampire had a bar which was a base for their clan. It was hidden in the forest and I could already hear my friend calling for me. I speeded up running by tons of trees laughing at the green mans voice still echo through the woods. I took a sharp turn quickly changing directions towards Naruto's voice.

"Sasuke!" I jumped past a couple more trees and accidently ran right into my blond friend. He chuckled then pushed me off when I did a kissy face.

"You seem hyper today Teme. Let me guess you found another group?" I laughed and we helped each other up.

"Ya but they found me… They were very interesting while it lasted. What do ya want Dobe?" I smirked.

"Your brother wants to talk to you…" I sighed and pushed him to the ground smiling and walked past him to the wooden sanctuary that most of our kin call home. Though I was not part of that parentage I was still one of the few that were bonded to this bar against all logic…

I went through the door as the loud music seemed dulled which confused me. I looked to my right looking over the multiple tables that were empty over to my brother who was kneeling next to his throne to the shorter man with spiky brown hair and a white bandage covering one of his eyes. My brother being the leader of this area had from what I know never bowed to another vampire…

He looked over to me and stood up then beckoned me to come closer. I jogged over till I stood in front of the two men. I felt very small compared to the two superiors… My brother spoke with his icy voice that seemed colder in the presence of this man.

"Sasuke… I would like you to meet Danzo-Sama, one of the council… Danzo-Sama, this is my little brother Sasuke, he is my heir if I am unable to fulfill my duty…" I shivered at the thought of Itachi leaving me with this place.

The frightening man looked down at me with a smirk. "I see, Sasuke-Chan… I have heard that you have an interest in the mortals…"

I looked down like any kid would when in trouble… I nodded unable to lie to anyone of higher class than I. He actually laughed as Itachi's eye showed worry. "Do not worry, you are not in trouble. In fact, I would like to talk to you about this. Sit down." I walked to the nearest table and sat down immediately. He walked over to me taking a seat across from me as Itachi stood listening in.

"You know your interest in the living is dangerous…"

"Yes sir…" I agreed.

He grunted with amusement which I could not understand. "I have a assignment just for you… It is because of your studies that I need your daring interest."

I let my eyes widen is shock as I hung on each of his words. "What do you mean?"

"How would you like to study them on the inside of their race…?"

I felt a huge smile grow on my face as Itachi only became more upset. "That would be my dream! Uh, I mean that would be great." He snickered and explained.

"Our team will supply you with everything you need to investigate one of a vampire hunter training ground…" I stopped smiling and understood why Itachi was scared for me. He wanted me to blend in with the mortals that want to destroy our race… If I made a wrong move they would kill me for sure…

"You will be coming with me to get you prepared for your assignment… To get to the point… Your brother has no say in this matter… It is an order from the council. Out of the mass of vampires we control, you have been hand picked. Pack your things. We are leaving in 1 hour…"

I stuttered at the man disappeared into thin air in front of me. Hand picked? ORDER? I was about to fricken faint when I got that he was not asking me to come he was demanding it! I felt hand on my shoulder to see my brother with his eyes beginning to overflow with crimson. One single blood tear ran down his cheek as he hugged me.

"I am sorry Otouto… I could not stop him… I don't want you to get hurt! I fear for your life which is precious to me." I pushed him off angrily. I never respected my brother much after I became undead. I will always hold hate towards him when he brings up the word life…

"Fuck off Itachi… My life was not precious to you; I know that because no matter what you say, you were the one who killed me… I will go to that school and be happier pretending to be human than I will ever have being one of the damned." I got up from the chair and ran to the stairs sprinting to my room. I halted when I ran into like 10 vampires who were peeking in on the conversation that was startled by my sudden exit. One of those vampires was Naruto who followed me to my room after the others gave a puff of relief.

"Teme, wait!" He yelled as I slowed down walking into my room. Naruto slid in before I shut the door in his face. I ignored him going straight to my closet taking out my black leather clothes piling them on my bed.

"What happened?" Naruto asked desperately.

I felt the blood pour from my eyes as I began to cry. The dark blood dripped onto my leather buckled Tripp shirt gliding down the water proof fabric. "I am being sent as a spy… The council wants me to pose as a human in a vampire hunter school. It is an order…" He grabbed my hand pulling me to face him.

"Sasuke… Why are you crying? I thought you would want this…" I shook my head furiously.

"It's not that…"

"You got into a fight with Itachi again, didn't you?" I didn't answer after a second till I just sobbed ever more spilling out everything.

"It is his entire fault! He ruined me! He stuffed me with all this regret and misery… He acts like he cares when I know he doesn't! He would have never changed me if he loved me…" I wiped off the blood from my cheeks making a red mark across my face. Naruto pulled me into a hug and knelt down reaching under my bed pulling out a suitcase with a smile.

"Well know that you would never have met me or be able spend your everlasting life with your family… Even if you don't consider Itachi as family. You have me."

I just laughed as Naruto began helping me pack. "One thing, with all this leather… I don't think you will fit in for long…" I beamed a smile rolling my eyes. I took my notepad that had the information on human routine and expressions that I have collected over many years. The notebook was huge since it was filled with paper that I added whenever I ran out. I stuck it into my skinny jean pocket; more like shoved it, and took my suitcase down stairs with Naruto trailing behind.

I glanced over at Itachi who had his head in his bloody hands as the tears still rolled down his face. I looked away walking to the door not giving a second glance as I walked outside into the moonlight to find two horses out front. Danzo-Sama was sitting on one of them. I gave Naruto one last hug.

"Goodbye, Dobe."

"See you later, Teme!" I walked over to the horse putting my suitcase on its back jumping on the horses back with a wave. Danzo-Sama steered his horse back into the woods and I followed. This wasn't a goodbye to Itachi and Naruto… This was the beginning of my second life, a second chance to be human, and one that I won't screw up.

New life here I come…

_**Hours Later**_

I looked up in awe as we rode into a huge temple each vampire soldier saluting us as we went. One of the soldiers clad in black cotton touched his next pressing a small radio reporting that we had entered the temple. I made sure no blood was left on my face before we dismounted of the horse's grabbing my suitcase and walked through a pair of locked doors into a huge room filled with computers, a huge change in scenery.

Technology filled every ounce of the room. Immortals were running back and forth in the room and both Danzo-Sama and I was greeted by a blond woman with the biggest boobs I have ever seen in my life, and a shorter one with dark brown hair who followed the blond woman.

"Welcome Sasuke-Kun!" The brunette spoke.

The blonde bent down grabbing my chin and looked my façade over giving a smile. "He is cute. I think I will have fun preparing this one." I stuttered as she grabbed my hand making me drop my luggage not even acknowledging Danzo-Sama. The brunette grabbed my bag and ran after us. I tripped once in a while attempting to match the speed of the blonde who was dragging me.

It took a couple minutes of pulling me room to room to reach a big room where a chair was set in the middle of our final destination. We walked over to the chair and she picked me up putting me on the huge chair.

"Okay let's get started… SHIKAMARU! WHERE IS MY MAKE-UP!"

A boy with a pineapple like head ran over with a huge box of make-up and I started to freak out.

"What the hell do you mean?" She gave a smirk as I panicked.

"You think we would send you to spy without fixing you up so you don't look dead? Just sit back and this will all be over soon."

Well, there goes my pale skin and red eyes... I wonder if she is going to pull out my fangs….? Now there is a scary thought…

I think my second life has ended already, at the hands of a blonde big busted woman with a full arsenal of make-up…

**One look away…**

I was being shot with multiple injections of medication that did things that I could never had believed. One let me live in sunlight, another made my pulse and heart beat falsely, and the last one let me go without blood for a bit longer than most vampires letting human food enter my body without making me sick along with that!

"Okay every night when you are there, you have to inject yourself with the medication and make sure you apply this spray that keeps the make up on for about two days without anything wiping off unless you want it off. But, apply it every night just incase. There is a radio in this necklace which has a collar like appearance with your first name and fake last name. Press the back of it to speak into it when we call you. If the collar gets taken off or ripped off it will send a distress signal straight to us. We are always in your ear. Your mission for right now is just to blend in once you get there. Make bonds and get people to trust you. That is about it. NOW FOR YOUR FASHION!"

They looked through my suitcase as I sat on the chair only in my underwear the scar from the fight before I was turned and the necklace. When they were done they looked at me with disappointment both pineapple head and the blonde's eyes.

"You must be kidding. Every single piece of clothing looks like a bondage slave threw them up… We need to get you some new clothes." I stuttered and let my shoulders slouch. I didn't think they looked like bondage slave throw up…

They pulled out tons of shelves of clothes picking out different skinny jeans and netting shirts to fit my style and some dress shirts. I got a bit scared when a creepy smile formed on her face as she approached me with some clothes.

Kami help me.

I looked at myself in the mirror seeing that my skin was still pale but not deathly and my eyes were now black. Hair was showing its length that went a bit past my shoulders like Itachi's. There were a few spikes on the back which gave a look of my own. I wore a red net shirt with a long black kimono that hung open and black non-leather skinny jeans that even I saw showed of my ass. I had big boots to add to the tuff look. But the best of all.

I felt human…

I turned around to the woman I whom I learned her name Tsunade [Sorry if I got her name spelt wrong.] a huge hug that could shatter bones. She was surprised but just patted me on the head with understanding. A lot of knowledge of each other was shared during the make-over.

"Now let's get you going. Sasuke, do you know how to drive?" I looked up in confusion till I saw a death machine appear in front of me when a garage door opened in front of me.

"I do now…"

I walked over to my new transportation in awe. This was definitely going to be fun…

I drove out of the temple with my helmet on like a maniac hearing the rumble of the motor. The Harley Davidson motorcycle had become my best friend. I had a GPS built into the helmet screen that led me to the college like school. My suitcase strapped to the back with my new clothes.

"_Good luck Uchiha Sasuke, or should I say, Thunder Sasuke…"_

I reached under my helmet driving with one hand and pressed the speaker on the necklace.

"I love the last name… In fact, I think I found my nickname…"

"_I knew you would. Now once you get in and settle into you room contact us so we know you got in safely…"_

"Got it."

I went off road turning up the speed till I ran into a cement street that leads to the school. I drove around the corners of the curvy road feeling confident as I did when I was just a simple teenager. After about a half an hour I arrived to a traffic stop as all the new people like myself drove to the school. When I finally got to the parking lot I parked my bike next to some other motorcycles. I jumped off and unstrapped my suitcase taking it off my Harley. I then pulled off my helmet and put it under my arm pulling the suitcase with me to the entrance where tons of students were walking into. I stopped and got in a line which people were gathered in.

"What the hell is this for?" I spoke to myself not expecting to have an answer.

"Just security… Are you a newbie also?" I looked at the tall blond haired girl in front of me, wait, no boobs, boy?

"Uh ya…"

He looked down at me his long piece of hair that fell from his ponytail covered one of his eyes as he looked at me.

"You're young. Yikes, what is going on these days? Well my name is Bang. My real name is Deidara though. What about you?"

I just looked at him as the line moved up and relaxed.

"My name is Thunder; my real name is Sasuke though…" His bag has a huge plastic case on top of it that look like he had a hidden weapon.

"Oh and kid, if you have any of your own weapons in there or on you, make sure you tell the guard. They will ask, but just a heads up. You look silent but deadly." A high pitch chuckle found its way out of his lips.

"Uh, ya. Ok, thanks for telling me."

I looked in my kimono at the gun in my inner pocket and to my side which was a hidden sword which its sheath blended in with my outfit. We came up to our turn, Deidara explained that he liked bombs and that was what was in his black box. They let him in and he didn't beep so they handed his luggage back to him and gave his name to one of the guards who passed him his room key. He waved and walked away to his room.

"Do you have any weapons?" The guard startled me and I nodded.

"I have a gun and a sword." I just stated. He nodded and signaled me through I walked through and the beeper went off and two guards went up to me and one checked my pulse and shined a flash light in my eyes and the black contacts actually acted like really pupils and dilated. I sighed when they said that I was cleared and I walked up to the man and signed in.

"Name?"

"Thunder Sasuke."

"Here is your room key and on the back is your room number. Your schedule with be sent to your room in a couple hours…" I nodded and ran through the busy halls to the elevators.

I pressed up and the door opened.

"Where are the buttons? I need to get to floor 24." The next thing I knew the elevator moved and spoke to me.

"Going up, Floor 24." I almost jumped high enough to hit the top of the elevator. This was only getting more freakier as I go. The door opened to a hall way filled with the different dorms of other students.

"Room 357B." I looked at the numbers as I walked down the hallway. I found my room and swiped the card over the censor and the door unlocked. I opened the door to see a small kitchen to my left which was in a separate room and one big room with two beds on either side. I took the one to my left putting my bag on the bed. Connected to the room was a good sized bathroom with a shower and a tub. There were two sinks and a place for us to put our bathroom utilities. I walked into the bathroom after I put my helmet on the bed also and pressed my necklace.

"I am here in my room. I am in the bathroom at the moment."

"_Do you have a roommate?"_

"I don't know yet. There are two beds though. I already made a temporary bond with a He/She person I met in the security line. I alerted the guards when the alarm went off as I walked through but they checked my heart beat and eyes which checked out and let me pass."

"_I see. Well-"_

"I hear someone-"

The door opened and I heard a male voice yell. "Hello? Anyone here?"

I walked out of the bathroom causally looking at the tall older male in front of me. He had huge spiky hair and a smirk that could kill, he reminded me of Itachi. He had a long black trench coat and a pair of red skinny jeans and a black turtle neck muscle shirt. His eyes were onyx and had a light in them which made him alluring.

"Um, hey." I spoke coldly.

"So my roommate did get here before me. My name is Hawk, but you can call me my real name which is Madara."

Well he didn't seem shy…

"My name is Thunder… My real name is Sasuke if you want to call me by my real name." He just nodded and put his suitcase on his bed and beckoned me over in which I sat on the bed next to him a bit squeamish unsure on what he wanted.

"So I need to get to know you. I can't live with someone who is a stranger to me. You seem uncomfortable… So I will start first. I am 30 years old. How old are you? You seem pretty young."

"Uh, I am 17. But I act older."

His eyes widened and the grin that enchanted me became apparent. "I was right you are young. Did your parents send you here?"

"No… My parents are dead… I take care of myself…" He lost his smirk which turned into a frown.

"I see is that why you are here? Did a vampire kill them?" This time I was stunned by his question. Was it really that predictable?

"Yes my brother actually killed them…" He put his hand on my back and encouraged me to keep talking.

"Your brother was a vampire?"

"Uh, ya, but it was not like he was evil or anything at first… But he decided one day that he would slaughter our whole family…"

"May I ask how you are still alive?" I just nodded and let the half lies take over.

"He loved me… He said he wanted me to be his little brother forever. He wanted me to become damned just like him. He killed them all in front of me and I feared him. I hated him for was he did and I refused. I ended up stabbing him with a broken piece of wood from the fireplace in the leg and got away after he swiped at me trying to injure me. I ran to a nearby telephone and called the police. I was safe after they said that my brother was dead and I had nothing to worry about. I still remember everything and I knew that he was still out there. You can't kill a vampire by stabbing his leg of course. I want to get revenge and get enough knowledge to kill him. That is why I am here… I want him dead."

He rubbed my back and smiled apologetically. "I understand. I would want to kill him also if I were you… I had almost the opposite happen to me. My little brother was killed and tortured by the beasts. They sent me a tape of them ripping him to shreds till he was mutilated beyond recognition… I need to kill as many of those blood-suckers before they put anyone through the pain of seeing their love one torn apart like I did… After they murdered my brother they went after me and ended up doing some damnage till my best friend came over and shot them down and staked them to save me. That is why I am here. After years of trying to live a normal life I had given up it all to come here and learn how to protect my kin…"

I suddenly felt a bad feeling in my chest as if I agreed with him. He wanted to slaughter my family… But, I didn't care. I understood his pain and believe that everything he said was true. If I were him, I would kill any vampire I saw, and mutilate them…

"Our stories are somewhat the same. Your brother is dead, and mine is dead on the inside." So am I… I just wanted to say. I felt so at peace I wanted to say that. I wasn't that stupid…

He chuckled and looked me in the eye. "I think that we will be a good team."

"Team?" I asked.

"Yes, of course, our roommates become a set team in vampire hunting. So we will be together for a long time. That's why everyone has a roommate."

"Oh."

He pointed at my radio necklace. "What is that?"

"Oh, Uh, just a dog tag my brother had given me before he was changed." He nodded and walked over to the dresser that was next to my bed and pulled out a draw signaling that I should start to unpack. I walked over to my suitcase and began to put my clothes away. Well the clothes I was forced to bring.

"You have an interesting fashion. Can I ask a very personal question?"

"We have already got personal, what is there more to ask?" I questioned.

"Well, what is your sexual orientation?"

I paused in horror. Well that was unexpected. "Uh, what?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I went back to unpacking as I spoke. "I am, um, bisexual…" If I said gay he would never want to be my roommate…

He laughed and began to unpack his things. "Well what about you?" I challenged.

He smirked which gave me a bad feeling. "Don't run please… But I am gay…" I thought I was going to faint. Well this is just pleasant…

"Hey what are those shots might I ask?" I stopped dead remembering that the shots were in my open suitcase.

"Well when my brother attacked me a long time ago he had put a poison on his nails… When they scratched me… It put a substance in my blood stream. I have to take medication so I won't be poisoned to the point of death… If I don't take them the doctor said that my heart will slow down making the poison sit in my aorta causing my heart to be infected and begin to stop…" I made it seem like I wasn't lying by ending it with some emotion. "I don't think I have told many people about that one…" I gave a fake nervous laugh.

He was in fright when I told him this and he just nodded without saying anything. I had so many lies to remember now… Fuck my memory!

"So Madara… What was the youngest kid you have ever dated?" I asked sarcastically and we both broke out laughing killing the tension. "About three times your senior kid!" He was turning red from lack of air, or was he blushing? I didn't know which I was hoping more. He was attractive. No, he was more like an angel…

HOLY SHIT SASUKE! What the hell are you thinking! He is 30 you are… Well… Actually older than him when it comes to human years… But my body is a 17 year old… He was too old for my body… That sounds weird… Whatever I don't give a shit… He was a sexy 30 year old. That I will admit. He was definitely a hot man. He was tall, strong, and sensitive, a perfect man…

"You're a riot kid… Now to top that question what is the oldest person you have ever dated." I just laughed and the number 5478 years old popped up in my head. But his body was well actually older than Madara…

"You don't want to know. Believe me." He stopped laugh and became sort of serious.

"Wait, that comment made me curious… Really how old?"

"Um, 40?" When it comes to vampires our ages never matter. It was if they were good looking or not that is all that matters…

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKER! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" He screamed with a disturbed face.

"Well yes, but he was nice. He was still nice to look at and had a good sense of humor…" I finished unpacking as Madara just fell back on his bed still freaking out. I heard a knock on the door and ran to the door to check who it was to see who is was before Madara fainted in front of me. I opened the door to find a man who succeeded on scaring the living shit out of me.

Too many piercings …

Along with a look that said, 'I like this boy'…

"Hey, is Madara there?"

"Yes..." He walked past me towards Madara.

Suddenly I felt like I was going to get fricken gang banged…


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets

Chapter 2

"Lesson One: Listen in."

"Uh, come in I guess…" I spoke irritated at the sudden intrusion…

I closed the door and followed after him. Madara shook himself out of the shock I had delivered onto him and stood up to greet the ginger. Madara raised up with a big smile and had a quick chat with him till he looked over at me and waved for me to come over.

"Pein this is Thunder. The young boy is my new partner. We already discussed the basics of our lives so I know a bit about him already. Thunder this is Pein…" He beamed his smirk at me calling me by my nickname, aka new hunter name, as he introduced me.

"Hello Thunder, nice to meet my best friends' new partner. I think I will be seeing more of you for sure."

Awkward, was the first word that came to my mind before Madara spoke. "What he means is that he is practically attached to me, so he will be around us." I nodded and reached out my hand to shake his.

"Well nice to meet you Pein." He shook my hand till he pulled away quickly as my eyes widened at his reaction.

"Damn kid your cold as a Blood-Sucker!" I just rubbed the back of my head nervously and explained.

"I rode my motorcycle here and it was a bit cold in my opinion plus the drive here was not very short, it is most likely from driving for about 2 hours…"

"Oh, okay… Well can I talk to Madara in private for a minute?" I blinked and grabbed my meds and a dark black metal flask that I quickly put in my pocket walking into the backroom.

"You two talk while I organize my side of our bathroom." They nodded and I closed the door and started putting the shots in one of the drawers on my side which was on the left. I listened in with my supernatural hearing and made out each of their words.

"What do you want Pein?" Madara asked the pierced man.

"What kind of team are you going to have with your roommate?" I heard a scoff come from Madara as I waited for something to tell me what Pein meant by that.

"Why the hell is that any of your business?"

Pein paused and I sensed that a glare was probably being exchanged. "Well, I was going to talk about something else with you but then I saw your little raven at the door. I was just wondering because if you two want to pair up with my team I would like a chance to set my eyes on your cute partner." I heard a big smack and a cry of pain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Pein! This kid is too young for any of us! He is 17! I am not going to let any of you perverts touch him. I could tell from when I first met him that I am going to have to be a big brother to this kid or he might be drenched with your slobber. He doesn't have one to fend off all these fricken older men and since we are now partners I take it as personally my responsibility to get him away from any guy who might want to get intimate with him. That's what a big brother would do and since I am way older than him I will protect him."

"You and your damn habits. How come you always get attached to every partner you get before you even know them? You know no partnership ever lasts. You have already been through two partners who were killed. These under aged kids who come here never last. They don't have the strength or will to survive to hunt vampires…" Pein countered.

They never lasted… They were killed? Our race could not be that brutal to kill anyone as young as my body, are they? I picked up the flask looking at the engraved raven on the container. I sighed opening and taking a sip of the liquid in the flask. I closed the flask wiping the blood from my lips and put it in my pocket feeling my body feel calmer.

"You're wrong Pein... I think this kid has the will. The other two partners I was paired up with didn't have a story… They didn't have a reason. But this kid has a reason… He has reminder of his past to add to it. I could not save the other two. I am not going to let this one be taken away also. I will protect him. I don't want to lose another person to these demons. I think I can actually have a partner that won't die on me. I will not have another reason to kill these monsters; I don't need him to be added to the list…"

I decided to end the tension in the room and knocked on the door before I walked back in. They looked at me when I opened the door and wandered back over to my things. I gave Pein a calm look. "I would like for you to leave Pein… I suggest that you go get something to eat with your new partner, oh sorry, your partner won't be alive very long so there is no point I guess." Both Pein and Madara's eyes opened in shock at my comment not believing that I was listening. I just went on talking.

"You both practically screamed at each other so it was hard not to hear. I will say one thing before you leave, that Hawk is right, he is also my partner and if you upset him, I will act like a brother to him and fricken cut off your small dick when your sleeping and shove it up your ass till you bleed like a virgin…" Pein just about ran out of the room. I let my vampire temper take over those few words and realized what I said and looked up at the man in front of me, even he was a bit scared of me.

"Holy shit… Never heard that one before… Well then, looks like I don't have to protect you from any perverts…" He answered bluntly.

I cracked up and gave him a hug without thinking about anything but not crushing him. He gave a kind smile and patted me on the head. I felt a warm feeling fill my body which I haven't felt before. His body heat just radiated off of him, I could hear his heartbeat clearly as it thumped in a very fast pattern. His breaths bounced into my ear as I counted his heart beat. I then let go of him when the fact that this was beginning to be a longer hug than I planed. I bottled my emotions as I felt the regret of my past life. Everything that Madara had, seemed to be everything I wanted. I knew why I never went too close. I always got depressed when I was around a beating heart; whenever I was feeding I let all the anger and sadness take over me and made those hearts stop. But now I think I want to keep this one going… It will be a reminder that I am still a vampire and not get too attached to the mortals. It will serve as a lesson that all of these hunters have one. I will have to get used to all these heartbeats sooner or later.

Though this heartbeat by far my favorite…

"Sasuke, I am sorry if Pein upset you when he said young ones like you didn't last. He is just insecure when it comes to bonds. He has been through a lot like you… He doesn't know how to vent, his problems with commitment ends up being directed at new people like you…" I shook my head.

"I am not upset… I am happy." He looked at me like I was nuts.

"I have a brother now… A living one…" The word 'brother' tasted like venom when I referred it to Madara. For some odd reason I felt that I used the wrong word.

I think all that damnation caused my hormones to go up because I don't think a brother should be checking his sibling out… Yep, I am definitely a messed up person…

"Great… Now about that age thing… Am I too old?" I fell back laughing at his smug sarcastic smile as he turned the flirting thing against me. Kami help me before I laugh my make-up off…

"No you're actually just the right age love! Will you marry me!" [A/N I say that to any person random I meet.] He joined in laughing till be both stopped immediately when a knock was heard.

Not this bastard again! I swear I will keep true to my word if it is him… Madara held me back and then pushed me out of the way so that he was the one who answered the door. I grunted as his grin made my stomach flutter again in the weird warm feeling.

"I think I will answer the door from now on… You might slaughter one of my friends…" I rolled my eyes pouting and looked over his shoulder as a buff guy with about 50 crosses around his neck passed Madara 2 letters and just left to the next dorm. Madara studied them before swiftly turning around throwing one to me trying to catch me off guard which ended up epically failing when I snatched it without flinching before he even warned me.

"Heads up!"

"Uh, never mind. I think I have been roomed with a ninja…" He added when he saw that I had caught it. I looked down to see my schedule for school. I looked over to Madara's and saw that most of our classes were together but a few were without him.

"I got Strength, Guns, and Fire specialties… What about you?" He pointed out.

Specialties? How would they know us enough to judge our specialties? I looked down and read. "I have Planning, Gymnastics, and Assassin specialties… What the hell?" He ran over and grabbed my schedule looking it over himself.

"Damn they want you to be a 'Shadow'…? I am a senior 'Offence' like usual…" I looked at him like he was insane till and finally got that I didn't understand a word he said. I pretended to scratch my neck and pressed the speaker button so the base could here this.

"Hmp, I can't believe you don't know any of this crap. Well, a Shadow is a hunter that plans any attacks that the partner delivers. They are quiet and are sometimes a spy. They can work alone or with a partner. Gymnastics is because they want you to work on your balance and make you light on your feet. I am surprised they didn't give you language."

"What about your specialty?"

"The Offence? That means I would be the bronze of the mission or of the attack and once I have either a defense or a Shadow signal me to attack I take it from there and kill. So in other words you would be the one to make sense of what I should do and I will do what you say and kill the bloodsucking parasite."

I felt a lump in my thought as I felt dizzy just thinking of a person hiding in the shadows till out of no where a random man comes up behind me and stakes me… It troubled me to know that they were learning the way we talk to blend in with us in damn language specialty classes also! A buzz came in my ear. I knew Madara could not hear them but I could.

"_We submitted fake info on your behalf and they took that knowledge putting you in the correct classes to match your abilities. Being the intelligence is important… Don't mess it up or we will loose everything that you will learn in your planning and assassinator class…"_

"So when do the classes start?"

"First we go through a test to make sure what level we are…" Ugh! I don't need this shit to think about! A test? What the fuck?

"When is the test?"

He looked down at his watch and then walked to our window that was in between our sides of the room looking at the sun as is was going down. "In about 20 minute's maybe… You might want to get your weapons 'cuz we take this thing at night."

"Oh, pleasant, just pleasant…" He snickered and rubbed my head pulling me to the door after I slid the flask of blood in my pocket and picked up my good sword that I had brought myself from home that was engraved with a flame like pattern on the blade and was light as a feather. It was the last thing I grabbed from my dads dead body from when I was changed…

He pulled out a good sized semi-automatic riffle with a night vision pair of goggles putting them around his neck and the gun over his shoulder. I walked to the door and waited for him to lead me out.

We walked over to the elevator along with 20 other people who lived in these dorms and went into one of the 8 elevators. Madara went into the first one with me and spoke for everyone in the elevator.

"Ground floor B please, testing…" The elevator responded and went down.

"Testing, Ground Floor B, going down." It replied.

Madara knew this place which I was grateful for. He was obviously one of the senior hunters in the school who has been here for more than 1 year. When I thought that the elevator was done and was about to walk forward to the door but Madara grabbed my shoulders as the elevator actually moved backwards as every newbie either tripped forwards or banged against somebody. I was still standing as Madara put his arms around me before I had the chance to trip or become unsteady. I looked up at the elder his eyes shining with amusement.

"Everyone trips the first couple times when they ride the elevator but you get used to it. You have me to keep you steady." He gave a loud chuckle as all of the newbie's looked at their older partners who didn't even flinch to warn them.

He didn't let go as soon as I would have thought keeping me in a hug till the end of the ride. When the door opened I pulled away walking out to see that we were outside. My night vision kicked in and I could see more than anyone here. Everyone's heartbeats annoyed me as they boomed into my eardrums. Too many humans… I fell in step with Madara as I saw the 'it' who I met in line. Bang was it? Madara was surprised when the 'it' ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"OH Hawk! You have the young kid I met in line as a partner! Hi Thunder!" He glomped me till I waved. He then let go after about what felt like an hour not daring to give Madara a hug.

"Um, hey…"

Madara gave a scowl that I haven't seen yet on him and approached a bunch of guys who were bundled together talking. They all turned to him some not looking into his eyes directly. Pein, the one who I scared away was standing next to a woman with almost as much of piercings as he did. She had blue hair with a nice looking flower tucked behind her ear.

"Hello Flower…" He spoke to the woman and then looked down at me whispering in my ear that her name is Konan.

"He's cute Hawk. Does he belong to you?" Madara's mouth dropped open and he stuttered turning red.

"He's my roommate! This is Thunder. He is 17…" She shrugged and nodded. I thought I saw another vampire when a damn freak the looked like an albino grim reaper came up.

"Thunder hm? Nice. My name The Silver Reaper… Call me Reaper…" I nodded. Holy shit these guy freaked me out. I finally felt like I was in enemy territory. I heard something that I wasn't expecting. A man yelling in Latin… In a vampire accent, I translated in my head.

"Everyone who understands me walk over now for your points on language!" I raised an eyebrow walking away from Madara who looked at me shocked when I went right over to the guy. I spoke back to him in vampire tongue lowering down the accent so I didn't seem apprehensive.

"I can understand you… My name is Thunder Sasuke…" The man smiled seeing that I was the only one who actually walked over as the others hesitated not knowing if what he said was what they heard. He looked through his papers that were on his clipboard and added 100 points under 'Score'

"Good for a newbie. Great that a chosen Shadow knows it already."

"Thank you." We both exchanged still in an off toned Latin.

I walked back over to Madara and his friends. They looked at me curiously and I stepped right back to Madara's side. I explained. "Points for language he said. He was speaking in ancient vampire Latin." Madara's jaw dropped once again.

"How do you know what he said?"

I came up with another explanation, this one was actually true. "Before I knew that my brother was a vampire he taught me it when I was about 5 saying that this would be good for me. We talked in the language over dinner so our parents didn't understand what we were saying to each other…"

"Looks like I found my translator for any classes involving that shit…" Madara pointed out, some of the other guys nodded their head also. I don't think the boss will be happy that I will be helping a bunch of vampire hunters how to speak our Latin fluently…

"LISTEN UP NOOBS! SHADOWS TO THE LEFT GATE! OFFENCE TO THE MIDDLE GATE! AND DEFENCE ALONG WITH BACK-UP'S TO THE RIGHT!" A man screamed so loudly I swear it hurt my demon hearing more than all the heartbeats… Madara patted me on the head as I walked away from the group finding that nobody from our group of friends followed me. When we were all at our gates I saw that my group was much smaller than the rest. They handed us a paper.

'**The object of this test is to kill off the other team. This team is a large group of criminals sentenced to execution so don't worry. They will be in all black. You have been tagged as soon as you left the elevator with a chip that captures how many kills you get and can sense you movements. Being Shadows requires skill and control of your body and mind. Good luck. P.S Vampires don't die easily, neither will these criminals. To kill them so that it counts you must act as if they were a vampire.'**

I heard a whistle come from one of the teachers sending in the Offence first. I saw Madara give me a wave and ran in. The next people to be sent in were the Defense and the Back-Up. Five minutes later we were sent in. I slowed down so that I was not in the lead but not in back either. We all split up and I realized that what they called Shadow, actually moved close to a vampire. I took that to my advantage and used my real speed but a bit toned down like my other vampire qualities. I closed my eyes hearing the heartbeat as I ran. I heard someone much louder than a Shadow so I ran up to them taking my sword cutting off their head to see one of the criminals. I stuck them in the heart because I didn't want to hear it still beating since it would throw me off. I began to drift to my right hearing the loud voices of the offence. They didn't say we could not help others…

I crouched silently like I would when I went hunting through the bushes and came up to some of the offence fighting about 10 criminals… They were ganging up on the offence. I moved quietly going behind them picking up my bloody sword running out in the open slicing throat about 5 of their necks. The other five that were still alive was distracted enough for the offence to get them. I looked over to see a shocked he/she with a bomb in their hand looking at me before I stopped and looked over at the offence seniors…

"Yo…" Bang almost fell over as I just spoke quietly.

"WTF! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM!" He yelled at me. I walked over to him.

"I had an idea. You guys were pretty loud and I decided to drop in. So buh bye if you are ok…" Deidara just looked at me like I was nuts as I ran away from them trying to find Madara.

I smelt the familiar smell of my roommate, but before I was about to go over to him a criminal walked in front of me. "Hey kid…" I stopped dead in my tracks not being able to pick up a scent on him. He had no heartbeat either.

I reached into my pocket pulling out the gun with wooden bullets and shot into his shoulder. He took a step back in shock. I looked into his eye and spoke in our tongue knowing that hunters could understand still playing my part

"I know what you are demon. I suggest you die easily. If you run I won't hesitate to slaughter you without a thought…" He glared at me.

"I won't die that effortlessly. They sent me out here once I was caught by the hunters. I am the only true vampire and you are only a kid. You don't know anything yet…" I rolled my eyes and used my knowledge against him and spoke Japanese.

"You know how vampires have very sensitive hearing?" He raised an eyebrow as I screeched as loud as I could making him fall to the floor hold his ears. I pointed the gun at his heart then shot. It was too easy. I heard someone come up behind me and did a spinning kick hitting them straight in the neck not even looking at them.

"Oh shit sorry!" I gasped as I saw a boy dressed in blue that seemed to be a defense.

He had an orb in his hand and I remembered the item from when hunters attacked me a while ago. It was an electric shield. Very high tech.

"Did you scream?" The kid asked as he grasped his throat.

"Um, yes, but it was to make him disoriented." I looked over at the dead vampire who was covered in his dark red blood. I waved to the kid before anyone knew my position and ran.

My voice was very high pitched and very loud. Usually when a young vampire is almost dead they scream to send an alarm to the others. I screamed loudly but not enough for it to be considered a distress call to other vampires. I jumped into a tree sitting down as I hid feeling the heat of a human nearing. I looked for a heart and nodded. I found more than 1 human, a whole chorus of heartbeats approached. I pulled out the flask taking a sip quickly before I jumped down with my sword.

_**Spacer since FanFiction is a fucking idiot and won't take any of my spacers. **_

After I killed more than I hoped I got a bit tired with a yawn and caught onto Madara scent again. I didn't know why I wanted to follow him. I guess because he was my partner. Not because he was the most handsome, caring, warm, and- Okay I am going too far, why did I have to die a teenager? I just want be able to stand next to him without feeling that strange feeling in my stomach. I didn't like feeling warm… It was too different for me.

I gained closer and heard my favorite heartbeat trump any of the sounds of the forest. It was pitch dark out and I was still running around being able to see. They most likely think I am a freak… I pretended to trip on a branch that even I almost didn't see so that the sensor on me didn't suddenly pick up that I am way too good to be human…

I made a good decision because I ended up falling on top of the man I was tracking. I banged against him pulling him down on the ground with me. I felt him become defensive as he grabbed my arms putting them behind my back as I yelped and he sat hovered over me putting a silver knife to my throat. I prayed that he wouldn't kill me without looking.

"M-m-Madara! It's me!" I felt a cut form on my neck before he stopped and put the knife down grabbing my face taking a look at me. His scowl was still there until he got a good enough look at me and then started to freak out. He let go of my arms flipping me around so that I was still on the floor facing him. He hovered over me with a regretful face not know what to say.

"Madara I swear I'm not going to kill ya! You can get off me now!" He had that all too human red on his face getting off of me and helped me up.

"You scared the living shit out of my Sasuke! I thought you were with the rest of the Shadows!" I shrugged.

"I wandered off of my course. I wanted to team up with you. I already killed enough alone… I just wanted to see how much we can kill together…"

"I was about to kill you Sasuke-kun…" I looked at him with a look that said 'What the fuck' when he ended my name with 'kun'.

I shook my head taking his hand in mine pulling him along. "Well that was my fault… I tripped. Don't laugh but those tree branches are slippery… Now let's go. And I have to tell you something when we get back."  
He nodded and ran with me. I easily out ran him and slowed down to his speed once I got that he would have a heart attack if I kept making him run this speed. I listened for the teachers and staffs voices and ran back to the gate, or at least near it. I grabbed him when I heard a shuffle in the bushes and wrapped my legs around his waist knowing that I would have to use all my weight to pull him down fast enough into the bushes. A gunshot echoed past us into a nearby tree.

Madara was in shock as I got off of him and whispered. "Listen this is the time to work together, okay? I want you to charge at him when I scream okay… I am going to distract him and you come in from the left where I predict his blind spot will be because most of the population is right handed, and right eye dominate, so he will turn to his right out of instinct. And since I will be behind him even if he looks to his left he will still be focusing on me." I climbed up the tree swiftly without a sound and stood on one of the highest tree branches. He won't expect me coming from above and behind him. I closed my eyes and jumped down doing a tumble to relive the impact from my legs behind him and screamed once more loudly as the criminal turned around to me Madara ran in and shot him in the chest twice.

The scream works whether it was a vampire or a human… Works on vampires better though… When I was sure he was dead that's when I stopped screaming and Madara looked over at me as I smiled.

"So you were that scream from before! I thought one of the newbie's died! Your scream could fill a cold-hearted murderer with caring. When I heard it for the first time I was just about ready to run to you! It just caught me a bit off guard was all…" He scoffed at his own words ending it with a more manly comment.

"Madara?" He was wiping the residue of dirt from our bush landing when he looked up to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya?"

"Just shut up and let's go…" I stated already running away from him.

I heard a big alarm go off signaling the end of the test. I was the first one to gate as Madara was breathing heavily running after me. I walked out of the forest back to the building with a beaming smile. That wasn't so bad, I just wish that I was not being watched and could have taken a bite. Though the medicine lets me go without blood longer, I have been snacking all day since I was not used to only having small amounts of food in me. I swore I took a sip of my flask ever time I killed somebody. If the chip on me caught me drinking the flask that many times they might think I am a young alcoholic!

Madara walked up behind me panting holding the back of my shirt tripping slightly. "W-w-we have to g-get our scores, it's like high school… T-they put us u-under, freshman, sophomore, j-junior, s-senior… I'm 'a senior… I b-but I am sure you're lower…" I nodded and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you having a heart attack?" He shook his head wiping some sweat of his brow.

"You're too fucking fast… Damn…" I laughed and jogged over to a sign that had 'results' written on it. Madara jogged, or walked, over to me taking the lead. He lazily walked over to a line where pairs of people were lined up at a metal door. The line was very short since we finished quicker than others. We were the 3rd in line. Madara recovered from the running and stood up straight making him look like he was 2 feet taller than me. Either he is very tall or I am an ant…

"So how does this work? Do we get another envelope or something?"

"No, we walk into a scanner which takes all of the footage and information from the chip and replays our stats on a screen showing us our weaknesses and strength, along with our status of course. It also creates a profile for us. The profiles are evidence that we are real vampire hunters and send the profile to other vampire hunters if asked for…" I nodded as we became next to enter the room.

What the humans didn't know was that we incept the profiles and rate the potential threat of hunters and puts a up to date line up on the vampire bars wall. As time goes on vampires that have died get their minds searched to figure out who killed them. The kills are added to the threat board causing the hunter to go up on the scale…

Madara opened the door and I realized that we had to go in now and followed after him. As soon as we went through Madara pulled me over in front of a big screen positioning me beside him directing me to look forward. A big beeping noise was heard and a red light scanned us as the screen turned on with big words saying 'searching'.

Tons of different numbers and codes flew up and the pixels came together to show some footage of Madara. I watched with keen eyes.

It was a video of Madara slaughtering a group of criminals, about 20 of them to be exact. His cold eyes stood out more than anything as the raw power showed as he shot his gun. He used his hands a couple times snapping some of there necks then shooting them as they fell to the ground. It skipped through most of it and a outline of a male body came up. I watched as color filled the outline. Red spots were positioned on the body on where the muscles or sensitivity need improvement. His lower back was a bit red and part of his neck.

The screen zoomed in on the outlines head. It had a brain that was visible. Red and yellow blobs were masking the brain which seemed to be what part of the brain was working the most. Most of his brain was being used other than two parts which controlled sense of feeling. The close up faded out and brought up a big slab of data that was recorded.

'**Hawk' Madara**

**ID: 2567669**

**Age: 30**

**Offence**

**Status: Senior **

**Blood type: O negative**

**Height 6'5**

**Weight: 201**

**Strength: 98**

**Defense: 76**

**Agility: 34**

**Language: 10**

**Kill count: 45**

**Weapon of choice: Gun**

**Partner: 'Thunder' Sasuke**

**Relationship: Unknown**

**Over all score: 90%**

**Weaknesses: Language, Speed.**

After the screen came up with all the data I had read, I was about to scoff at the fact the computer along with everyone else has to pick up on relationship, till I had the shit scared out of me when a camera came out of nowhere taking a mug shot of Madara. The picture then appeared to the right of his information. Even his picture looked cold hearted like the high threat hunters in our bar. I guess that is what it is supposed to look like.

His eyes moved over to me still keeping his body still as the screen began to look over my info. I was shaking in my shoes looking at the screen not knowing what it was going to show.

A video of when I killed that Vampire came up. It translated my words at the bottom so Madara could read. He did a choking sound when he saw that it was a real vampire. It showed me screaming as he fell to the ground before I killed him. It then switched to the multiple kills. Then it showed me drinking out of the flask multiple times which I cringed at.

After the video was done my out line came up and I did an offended face when the outline was smaller than Madara's making me look even shorter.

The outline had red spots appear and I almost fainted. There were two red spots. One big one around my neck, and one huge one around my heart. I felt Madara's eyes still watching me once again taking in my emotions. I felt his eyes move back to the screen when it showed my brain.

Even I was in shock as the brain became almost completely red. The only not shaded spot was around the part of the brain which controlled the signals in the brain that warns you on what to do and what not to do. It makes you understand what could be a threat. I think it was telling me that I was not capable of knowing what is overwhelming and what is okay. The screen faded out and began to show my stats.

'**Thunder' Sasuke**

**ID: 4379266**

**Age: 17**

**Shadow**

**Status: Senior **

**Blood type: O negative**

**Height: 5'4**

**Weight: 98**

**Strength: 20**

**Defense: 48**

**Agility: 99**

**Language: 100**

**Kill count: 58 + Bonus**

**Weapon of choice: Sword**

**Partner: 'Hawk' Madara**

**Relationship: Unknown**

**Over all score: 89%**

**Weaknesses: Emotion, Strength.**

I quickly put on a small smile when the camera took a picture of me. When I came up a laugh was being held back by Madara when the picture of me looked like I was just a innocent kid with a peace symbol being made by my fingers.

What! I'm not used to taking mug shots and I acted like I was taking pictures with Naruto when I was bored. When I thought it was done the two pictures where next to each other with our names at the bottom with a space in the middle.

'Compatibility' came up and it showed a percentage going up and up till it reached 100%. Madara's mouth dropped open as I just stared at it in disbelief. Wow never saw that coming.

The screen went blank and Madara began to walk out the exit door. Followed him like a child on a leash staying right by his side. When we got out he looked at me sternly.

"Is that what you were going to tell me? That you fought a real vampire?" I sighed and nodded.

"I didn't think that it would show you. I still have its damn blood on my kimono…"

"Why didn't you run? You could have been hurt…" He looked at me worriedly.

I blinked and looked at him like he was nuts. "If you didn't see the info said I am a senior just like you! I am as good as you. Plus its not like I could have out ran it… Well for long…" He walked away still talking over to the elevators.

"It's not that I could do any better Sasuke, I just wouldn't want you to fight one of those things alone, even I wouldn't want to fight one alone." I rolled my eyes and ran into the elevator before him. He chuckled and stood behind me putting his hands on my waist before telling the elevator our floor.

The hot feeling in my stomach came up again as I tried to tell myself he was just steadying me because of the freaky elevator. "Floor 24 please" He spoke for me. The same terrifying ride almost threw me off my feet. Now I could convince myself that it was so that I didn't land on my face.

"Your definitely going to be my partner for a while Sasuke. Your stats were better than the last time I saw Pein's stats. Out of all my friends. You maybe a newbie but you're a pretty good one. A senior newbie, never heard of that before…" I swore if I could blush I would be right now. But then I remembered the damn medicine I took and saw in my reflection on a piece of metal on the elevator and saw the human blush cover my face making me into a vampire strawberry…

When the elevator door opened I reached into my pocket pulling out my card to get in the room and bolted in as soon as the door unlocked right into the bathroom embarrassed.

"Come back Sasuke I saw that cherry cheeks you had! Did I embarrass you?" He laughed as he walked into the room.

"You know what Madara? You're a fucking jerk…"

"And you're a midget with a fucking jerk as your roommate… Now that that is settled, I am ordering some food up here…"

"100% compatibility my ass…"


	3. Chapter 3

Fucking humans! Stupid hunters! STUPID MADARA! I know I might be over reacting a tad but he was just so, so, so ARROGANT! SELF ABSORBED! SEXY! Wait… STUPID TEENAGE THOUGHTS!

I looked at my cheeks in the mirror and after will the stupid blush away and calming myself (though I shouldn't have HAD to in the first place) I walked out with a scowl. Yes, my famous scowl. The look only Itachi could survive.

"You finally calmed down enough for Chinese food Thunder?" I raised an eyebrow and realized my stomach growled. The bloodlust wasn't there. Instead the smell of regular human food filled my nostirels… maybe… I could like stupid hunters… and my new stomach.

I nearly tackled him when I smelt the wonderful essence seeping through the container. "Yes, yes, I know I'm awesome! But you don't have to grope me! Leave that for the elevator newbie!" I rolled my eyes and flipped the much taller man off.

"I thought you were too old for me Mada-sama?" I winked . Oh ho ho! I was going to have a bit of revenge….

"I am but I have a feeling I might wake up to see you molesting me." He countered with his beautiful lines of pink that formed a taunting smirk that I wanted to kick off his face…

Madara never seemed to be able to get out of my head. I don't know what caused this but it was like every time I even glanced at him… that heart that was now beating in my chest even if fakely… it went even faster. I could usually turn off the heartbeat which I did gratefully but when I saw him… I had no control over it.. if he kept this up I might grope him in his sleep…

"Oh shut up, old man." I spoke angrily but sadly I couldn't hide the smile that spread across my face.

I sat down in front of the older…body wise… man and as soon as the food hit the table I dug in splitting it with him. Oh god it tasted so good…. MMMMMMMMN! It was like sex on a noodle and orgasm on my fork… okay maybe that was a bit too much… anyways is was really damn good.

"So… Madara-san, got any crushes on anyone?" I spoke slurping up the noodles on my plate while looking into his dark shining eyes.

I caught a slight pink on his cheeks as he spoke, "Haven't had a crush on anyone in here but if you keep impressing me I might have to force you to marry me." He snickered with a wink.

I raised an eyebrow. Empressing him? What by killing shit? I sure can kill shit. Or maybe by my looks? I knew I was at least decently attractive. Maybe I should try some more… sexy attire.

It took me a minute to see where my thoughts were drifting. Oh god… was in a hell of a lot of trouble if I start forming a crush… god…the vampires of the world would slaughter them both. I mean a relationship between a vampire and a human?! I shouldn't even be thinking that far. He was interesting… that is all… I hope.

A knock on the door was heard and Madara nearly tripped and choked on his noodles trying to reach it so if it were to be Pein, his friends…appendage would be spared… Almost as if god had told Madara warning, Pein was at the other side of the door.

He had a grim look on his face and looked very guilty. "What…?" Madara snapped.

Pein glared a Madara with a jealous look, "They put me in the junior team now… all because I heard someone scream and it made me trip onto my face… and nearly into a criminals arms…" Uht ohhhh…

I picked up my plate and slowwwlllyy moved away from pain and ate one my bed with an all too innocent look on my face as I continued to slurp noodles. I listened in of course.

Madara seemed to have the same thoughts as I did but said nothing. "I heard that too… and that's ruff… I'm sorry that happened Pein. How about later on tonight we go out and get a drink. You bring Konan and well… Sasuke can drink from his little juice boxes." He flashed a teasing expression my way and I just flipped him off. "So I'm allowed to risk my life fighting vampires but not allowed to drink? That nice." I yawned.

Madara seemed to actually ponder my words and looked as though he was thinking pretty hard because his face was scrunched up like someone asked him a deep philosophical question rather than a comment about alcohol when I was purely joking. "Maybe one or two but that's it. Other than that you are only drinking soda!" I chuckled like a mad man… which at times I think I really am… I am pretty sure Madara would think the same thing soon enough.

"Nah, I'm good. I don't feel like going out. I think I will stay in kay? You can go out and have fun though. I'm not your mother old man. Plus I saw a lovely area on campus that would be perfect to sit back and read a book. I don't bother with social gatherings. Or I could stay home and just continue to get settled in." I shrugged as Madara pouted. Pouting did not fit the man who was twice the size of me. Still he kept at it

"Sasuke… Maybe it would be good for you to get to know more people. I don't see you talking to friends at all so maybe you need to make some."

Friends? Who said I didn't have any friends?! I had Naruto! Had… And… And… Sakura?

I shivered at the latter. This was terrible because the hunter was correct. I didn't have any friends at the moment…. No.. but wait!

BANG!

"Bang, is my friend! Deidara and I talked and met each other when I first got here. I could hang out with him!"

And speak of the devil the blonde was at the door. "YA UN! I WILL KEEP HIM COMPANY! IT WILL BE A BLAST! IN FACT GET OUT MADARA AND GET DRUNK!" He tried to hurry him out. It was obvious someone had a crush. Also Deidara was the type of guy who wasn't good around people… he had a hard time making friends that didn't want to avoid him. The new guy was JUST THE THING!

"Thunder-kun and I would make a lovely team don't you think? Maybe better than you Madara." He winked as Madara shot a ice cold glare at the man. "Deidara… be good or I might have to make you look even more like a girl when I castrate you…" Deidara rolled his eyes before ruffling the pissed off Madara's hair. "Come on negative nancy! He is just a friend! You all ignore me so maybe you are just jealous that I got to him first un! Not like social ties matter in this line of work, I still get a good friend, yeah?" He plopped down on my bed and I played the part by hugging into him.

"Ya, Deidara is a good friend even though he is a mini-terrorist! I heard about his bombs and his name says it all. Plus I never had a sleep over before. Maybe he can stay the night. He can sleep in my bed with me so he doesn't bother you… if that's not a problem Mada-sama." I bit my lip innocently acting like I was just being friendly. Which… in a way I was.

Naruto used to do the same with me when we had sleep overs. He slept I my bed after we talked the night away. It shouldn't be a problem. After all, this guy looks like that even if he was gay, he would a swing a way that he would be the one on bottom. That didn't interest me.

Pein seemed to give a nasty grin. "Oh that sounds lovely. I can have Madara all to myself then without any… annoyances that have very…. Distinct voices… ya know? Anyways I should be off. Get ready Madara… I am not in a good mood." Madara put his hands in the air almost like he was ready to scream, 'I SURRENDER'. After all Madara was a pretty peaceful guy if you look at him in the right way. He just had a hard front that would put you off a bit.

-MadaSasu-

After what seemed like forever of the chitterchatter of Bang, I got worried about the porcupine haired male still in the bathroom. He took longer than I do and I put on 6 layers of make up… and not in the drag reference which means I actually have to spend time on it so it didn't like overly obvious I was covered in most women and some men's sin… ugh.

I knocked once at the bathroom door before nearly smashing Madara's head open when he hit the floor, his head taking most of the tiles punch and I was laying on the half naked mans' body. He was clad in nothing but a towel… Oh lord.

-MadaSasu-

Madara POV

Holy shit… I looked at the tiny pale body now plastered on mine. The lean torso of my partner just… just HAD TO COLLIDE WITH MINE…I felt like my hands were beyond my control as my fingertips grazed his hips before latching onto them seemingly innocent like I was supporting his weight… but my mind told me other things… pedophilic things…Might god in heave forgive my erection….It is beyond this body's control….

I looked up into the dark eyes and could feel Thunder's breathes against my lips. His oh so delectable lips nearly, OH SO CLOSELY, had brushed my own.

Acting fast I inserted my humor to hopefully shield my growing member that was threatening to punch a hole through the lithe figure above me. "Can I help you? I believe its not customary for newly made roommates to molest each other in the restroom they share, is it? If it is I must have missed that tradition—" I stopped when I felt my brain throb in my skull like Bang had stuck a bomb beneath the bone and set it off.

"You might want to remove yourself Sasuke-chan… I believe that my head is bleeding, yup, there we go, blood puddles! Yay!" I groaned with false excitement. This kid will be the end of me… that much is obvious. It's the first day and he already cracked my skull.

My boner doesn't seem to mind though.

I took a few deep breathe before helping Sasuke up and pulling away from him, glad I was where a towel to cover my groin. "Now if you don't mind I need to find something frozen and put it on my head. I feel as though my scalp has been torn off."

Sasuke rushed after me trying to tend to my wounds though he seemed a bit distant. I would have been too if I could see the back of my head.

Guess I won't be going out tonight…

I turned my head to see Sasuke pull out a very sharp knife and sat on my lap to hold me still. "Wha-What are you doing Sasuke-chan?!"

"Sorry about this…"

**That was the night I got my first bald spot… thanks to Sasuke Uchiha who insisted on stitching up my head…**

**I feel old...**

**And bald…**

**And like… Oh wow do I feel a breeze… **

**My head… IT FEELS! **

**My hair never allowed that before…**

**Uchiha Madara here reporting the first sign that Sasuke and I's relationship… is going to be very weird… **

**I bid that lock of hair a farewell… along with my dignity…**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh quit whining you childlike man!" I groaned as Madara fussed in the mirror over his hair. He acted like I took of his nether region or something. Yes, still, as I looked at him I got flustered and ended up pouting.

Madara was quite the man. He interests me to no end. It was like he was one person one second then another the next. He had many didn't expressions made only for specific people… it was nice to watch…

The dark haired man who was currently in a temper tantrum had nearly thrown Deidara from the room. He had a headache and said he didn't need any bangs to make it worse. I could understand that much. The blonde did seem to get on peoples nerves… and did talk as much as Naruto… oh he missed the dobe.

I pulled Madara onto his bed and placed an icepack where I had to stitch up. "Calm down Madara… You will just make the headache worse… and again… I'm sorry for barging in…" Madara had a look of confusion in his eyes like he hadn't seen a reason for me to apologize.

"No, it's fine, I was spending too much time in there anyways. Plus, I got a younger man on top of me." He gave a very over dramatic wink before wiggling his eyebrows.

Rolling my eyes I picked up a pair a scissors, "Careful pedo or I might have to cut off the rest of your hair." Madara found a roll of duct tape and taped his mouth shut before hiding under the covers which made me fall on the floor laughing. "Okay! That works too!"

As if it were Naruto hiding beneath those sheets, I tackled him and used Madara as my bed. Madara's face slowly crept from out of the sheet with a thin eyebrow raised. I just stuck my tongue at him and was about to continue torturing the man that was set to be around me for quite some time once the door was knocked upon.

Before Madara could get up I was already at the door. Though, as I had been ready to punch Pein I blinked a bit seeing that it was indeed not Pein, but a messenger… "Um, hello." I was passed two letters. One addressed to him and the other to Madara. I did the same thing to him as he did me and yelled head's up before flinging the letter which stuck into his hair… I'm surprised it hadn't suddenly moved to eat the letter… I was beginning to think the black mane was indeed quite animated if not completely alive…

I bit my bottom lips trying not to snicker as Madara picked up his mail and opened it to read. "Ahhh, I hatteeeee thisss thinggg!" He groaned and laid back. I opened mine curiously. It was a invitation to the ball the hunters held to celebrate the high ranking students and it considered of seniors and the teachers of the classes. This was an excuse for the teachers to pick out their favorite student and focus solely on them all year… in other words… they needed a pet as Madara put it.

The grainy paper felt quite old though obviously if they were giving an invitation out to plenty of people if was most likely not old but made to feel and look as if it were from another time. I noticed how it said formal wear and I felt very uncomfortable with such attire. After all, that was what I wore when I was changed and wore for plenty of years. I believe I packed some of the clothing though in case it were to be needed.

I walked to my drawer where I had placed all of my clothing and pulled out a medium sized bag with a piece of clothing neatly folded inside of it. "When do we head on to the dance Madara?"

The grumpy hunter with the icepack placed on his head thought for a moment before he replied, "Tomorrow night. You want to look your best since many teachers will be there and I have a feeling they will be judging us on our appearances. You have to be careful though since I'm pretty sure some of the teachers have an interest in younger men. Stick by me when we enter. Many teams feel as though we are all against each other for a prize. It is quite silly."

I peeked into the bag and saw my lovely outfit I planned for tomorrow. I was turned plenty of years ago in Japan but traveled everywhere. I spoke every language due to it. Japanese was my ideal fashion though.

I placed the Kimono at the bottom of my bed and plopped onto the mattress myself. It was only then did I start to think about Itachi again… how he would always come and say good night… how he would stare at me with his dark eyes waiting for me to get under the covers as if I was a child… As a kid I used to think he never slept. I only ever saw him awake. Never had I seen him actually sleep. He made me go to bed first even after centuries later.

"Madara… Is it wrong for me to miss my brother even though he messed my life up…?" I asked finding that fiddling with my thumbs became oh so interesting.

The senior hunter furrowed is eyebrows and scratched the back of his head not accustomed to being the most emotional or consoling man. "Well, ya. Just because a family member hurts you doesn't mean they aren't family. I like to think that even if my little brother became a vampire… I'd let him kill me before I would kill him. He gave you a reason to love him from the start, yes? Then why should love suddenly end just because something grew fangs and made mistakes. It's different when a vampire begins to abuse its power… I have left a few vampires live believe it or not. You know just those who don't intend on harming anyone. Most vampires I find tend not to have those intentions though. I still tend to judge harshly… but if I saw my brother drinking blood I'd just want him to still be the same brother I knew… if he isn't… then I would have to turn away but I'd always love him."

"Okay…" I didn't say much to his speech which actually made much sense. I loved Itachi dearly… but it didn't change the fact that his mistake angered me… but he was my brother and still is… ugh…

I laid back and stare at the ceiling. "Last question…" I broke out into a smile, "Would you go pedobear for me?"

All I heard was a grunt before his voice sounded, "Oh, be quiet newb!"

I laughed and got under the covers. "I'm going to bed grandpa!"

"Goodnight child."

"Pedo…"

"You wish…"

Oh yes… I do…

I felt to sleep with the biggest smile I had ever had in years…

**A/N** Hey guys! As you can see I'm avoiding some stories since some I am like DERP what to do, in this, its easy for me to catch up a bit. Right now my little man (nephew) is sick so I have been visiting him a lot AND school work but wanted to get this out. Also, if you like anything to happen in this such as more fighting scenes, more elevator scenes, more or Madara's POV, or anything! Leave a comment or send a PM. Tell me what you guys like! _**Oh and I want you guys to put who you think is one of the evil Naruto characters or the most freakiest ones in the comments!**_


End file.
